A Life Time
by Rath101
Summary: The life of Dastan & Tamina.


**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Prince of Persia'.**

**Summary:** The life of Dastan & Tamina.

**Appreciate: **Tamina, although she would never admit it, was grateful that Dastan had moved out of the way of her dagger when she attacked him. She was grateful he used the sand in the dagger to erase that moment. She never wanted anyone's blood on her hands… Least of all his. She appreciated that she never had to kill, even if he had to bare the burden for her.

**Approval: **When King Sharaman would approve of Tamina and Dastans betrothal, for reasons unknown to the guardian, her heart would give a slight jump in joy at the news. For the kings approval meant a life time with Dastan, something that she blinded needed.

**Adoration: **When Tamina and Dastan would walk through the gardens, not even hours after he successfully invaded her city which killed many of her people, she could see the adoration in his eyes. He looked prepared to fight for her, die for her, kill for her. His adoration for her cunfused him in ways he'd never know. However, she soon learned that the feeling would be mutual.

**Begrudge: **When Kosh Kahn would threaten Alamut walls soon after Dastan and Tamina were married, Tamina would ignore him to the point of him begging for her attention. After all, he was going to fight in the front lines. However much power she had over him, it was limited when it involved the fight. She begrudgingly let him go, just as he begrudgingly left her alone to figh t and protect her.

**Believe: **As each day passed, Dastan hoped and believed that Tamina was slowly falling in love with him. It was the simple slip of an endearment or a passing touch that made him believe so. He only hoped that one day, Tamina would love her husband as much as he loved his wife. He had faith in her Gods, that they would help him. This is what made him believe.

**Bewitch: **When Tamina threw propriety to the winds and laughed freely at some of Dastan idiotic tactics of humour, Dastan would be completely bewitched by the sound. It was music to his ears. The way her face brightened, the way her eyes shone - she bewitched him mind, body and soul.

**Collector: **Tamina was a collector. There was no other way to put it. When a mans eyes would meet hers they would bow at her feet and worship her, offering their heart, lands, life, everything to their new goddess. If she had ever accepted, she'd be the richest woman who ever lived. You see, she was the sole collector of Dastan and he was time consuming enough as it was.

**Caution: **One day, Dastan would watch Tamina as she was having her henna tattoos applied when a sudden thought would strike him. It was not a surprise that Tamina cared for him - it was too early for love (On her side) but it hurt Dastan when he realised that she was cautious around him, like a potential traitor. He hoped that one day, she'd trust him enough to be unguarded.

**Clever: **One day, Dastan would awake with an empty bed beside him. He'd soon find a red eyed Tamina staring outside of their balcony. She hadn't slept that night, he was snoring - something that he had been doing much more frequently lately. The next night, Dastan would awake to be choking on a piece of paper. He'd find another piece on Tamina's empty side of the bed saying 'We're even'. Dastan would laugh and look for her, preparing to teach her his version of 'Pay back'.

**Death: **One day, a letter would arrive to Alamut from King Tus. Dastan hadn't even opened the letter to know what had happened. He would sob like the child he once was and ache. Tamina would soon find him and held him as she read aloud the letter because he was simply in no state to do so. King Sharaman had passed in his sleep. Because of his death, Prince Tus, now King Tus would assume the throne.

**Disrespect: **When the couple went to Nasaf for the deceased kings funeral, the three brothers would find themselves alone with their first wives. Garsiv's would say that it is a pity for the kings to die - especially due to the pain of his brothers betrayal. Dastan's wife, Tamina, would say it was sad for such a brilliant leader to pass and leave his throne to his unexperienced son. Tus's wife, would be disrespectful and say she was proud her husband was finally on the throne. This caused all in the room to scream at her insensitivities. Her disrespect earned her isolation.

**Dislodge: **When Tamina found herself finally in love with her husband, she had no idea what to do. She was so inexperienced with love, she could only change her demeanour. So she dislodged her heart from it's metal cage and gave it fully to Dastan. Dastan cried with joy he thought he'd never experience.

**Eternity: **When Tamina lies in the arms of her beloved Dastans, underneath the shade of the pomegranate trees, Tamina would feel loved, safe and warm. She would think over and over again how she's wished the feeling would last for eternity and not only until the maids found them.

**Envy: **Tamina would watch her maid play with her new young daughter in the halls of her palace. The youths laughter would fill the palace and make everyone smile. Tamina couldn't help the envy that ripped into her heart as she watched it. It would be this display that would give her the courage to run to her husband and ask for something the very first time since their marriage. Her request, was answered with a very excited Dastan, who couldn't to start trying fast enough.

**Extreme: **Hassansins would attack the palace one day, their goal aimed at the dagger. After a barely successful victory and the end of the Hassansins, Tamina would take matters to the extremes - she learned to fight. Something, according to Dastans bruised feet, blistered hands and black sides he would physically regret doing but mentally rejoice.

**Fake: **Dastan would pace up and down the room as he heard Tamina throw up the contents of her stomach. Tamina was sick with gastro. He was not allowed inside, the maids had told him such. When the healer would come and the maids (Finally!) dismissed, Dastan would hover at his sick wife's side and hush her. The healer would innocently say with a smile that it's a 'Fake' gastro and congratulate on their creation. Their joy and bliss was defiantly not fake.

**Forget: **Tamina would forget that she was supposed to be weary and suspicious of Dastan. She loved he husband, and their child growing within her. But sometimes Dastan might say something and her suspicions comes back ten forth. But soon, they would be forgotten again.

**Fate: **Pondering was never Dastan's strong suit. Although he found he did it often when concerning his future with Tamina and their child. He would wonder why a street rat like him deserved everything he had. Prepares fate was playing tricks on him, giving him a taste before ripping it all away. If that was so, he vowed he'd change fate. After all, he changed destiny, how could fate be any different?

**Gone: **Gone. Such a horrible word. That was how the healer described it: Gone. Tamina cried and clutched onto Dastan, apologising over and over again, begging for forgiveness, asking him to not leave her because of her inabilities that was supposed to be natural instincts. No matter how much he attempted, she was inconsolable. Understandably so. Gone. Their child was gone.

**Grace: **Grace was absent over the palace over the next few months. Dreary even. Tamina wouldn't present herself and her chambermaids would report that she was a mess. The once elegant and graceful princess became nothing more than a smouldering ruin. Dastan, if not for his duties as kings of Alamut, would have fared no better but he joined her at night.

**Guardian: **The guardian of the dagger was supposed to protect the secret of the dagger and also anything concerning the dagger. Tamina would gladly accept that duty even if it meant her death. Unknown to herself, she also had a guardian. His job was much more discreet but no less important. His name was Dastan. He was the guardian of her heart. He would protect it - forever.

**Happy: **After the royal newborn child's death, happiness was void in the castle. That is, until a miracle graced them with happiness. Another child was to be born. Although the child could never replace the former, the couple was happy and at peace again. In the end, that's all that really mattered.

**Help: **After discovering her second pregnancy, Tamina would wake up in a sweat after each night, nightmares haunting her. 'Help!' she would call. 'It's dying!'. Dastan would soon learn she feared a repeat of their former child with the current. He assured her he wouldn't allow it to happen again. That he would die before he let that happen. He would curse the Gods he told her. She wasn't comforted by his threats but she knew he'd protect their child fiercely. That comforted her.

**Heaviness: **Happiness is light. Sadness is heavy. Dastan bore the heavy weight on his shoulders from the horror of remembering his wife's state after the first miscarriage. He couldn't allow her to carry the heaviness of that despair alone. He was scared of what would happen if they lost another babe. He told her such and she understood. Finally, they were sharing the weight, and suddenly everything was bearable but soon became wonderful.

**Ignore: **Tamina would ignore the sharp pains in her belly that night. It was hot, her husband wasn't yet in bed and she wasn't surprised that her baby was kicking her. It was uncomfortable but it let her know her baby was alive - that she couldn't ignore.

**Ignite: **Tamina would laugh when Dastan climbed through the balcony window instead of using the door like a normal person. It would ignite feeling in the pit of her stomach she hadn't felt since she was a teenager. She would burn all over and feel compelled to tease him. Soon, a playful argument would ignite, and their laughter would rock their newborn child to sleep.

**Imperfect: **Imperfection was something that appeared everywhere. There was no exceptions. Every person can find a fault in someone or something. Some things may appear perfect but they never are. There's always something 'Off' about them. Tamina and Dastan were no different. Although, they did know every fault of the other, and saw them in a positive light. That counts… Right?

**Joy: **As squeals of laughter sounds through their bedchamber, Tamina and Dastan play with their little boy who giggles at their faces and the funny noises they make. The baby, Azad, would smile and joy would fill the hearts of the young parents. When Tamina held Azad in her arms, and Dastan held her in his, they felt complete.

**Jest: **Although they had become parents, Tamina and Dastan still jest from dawn til dusk. Perhaps even longer. When their son started talking, they realised soon he had whit like his mother and a teasing nature like his father. Azad was quick to join in the jests and sometimes baffelled his parents. Surely, he's jesting.

**Jump: **When Azad was five, his father woke him before day break and took the tired and protesting boy outside. Dastan, with a cheeky and mischievous smile on his face would turn to the boy and Azad, seeing his fathers face would grin equally as large. Tamina would wake and stare out the balcony as she did every morning… But this morning was different. She nearly fainted when she looked up and saw her five year old son with his _mature _and _responsible _father who was _king_, climbing up the tree preparing to leap onto the balcony above her. When Azad jumped, Tamina did faint.

**King: **When Azad was told one day he would replace his father and be king, he was confused and asked why he would have to. This, was when the boy learned of death for the first time. He didn't like it, and demanded that his father and mother never die on him, that he didn't want to be king if that was what was to happen - he scowled before leaving the room in a huff. Dastan would smile lightly and comment 'If he's only five and has such authority he shall be a great king', Tamina couldn't find the humour.

**Kiss: **Dastans kisses still left Tamina breathless and had her heart racing faster then she ever thought possible. The way he kissed her cheek when greeting her, the kiss on he hand when leaving her, a chaste kiss on the lips when saying goodnight, and occasionally a passionate kiss on the lips when they believed they were alone. However, having a sneaky son almost as stealthy as his father, they left poor Azad eyes scared more then once.

**Knit: **As days rolled by, Tamina got the hang of knitting. She would make a quilt, a jumper and her latest creation was a pair of little, tiny socks far too small for her only son. She smiled and rubbed her stomach as she wondered what else she could make for the incoming newest addition to the family. She giggled at how her husband would react when she showed him the socks.

**Love: **Tamina was right about her husbands expression. Eyes bulged, jaw slack, body tense, looking every bit like a gapping fish. 'For real?' he'd ask. She'd barely be able to nod before she was swung up in the air, their laughter filling their chambers. Dastan would place his ear against Tamina's flat stomach and Tamina could feel his love for their child already and they had yet to meet.

**Life: **Years would pass and Tamina would watch her husband teach her children how to spit pomegranate seeds, in preparation for their uncle Garsiv's arrival. When her youngest, Ravan had trouble spitting the seeds at the targeted tree, her big brother Azad helped her. Her middle child, Nouri, would continue practising, ignoring his sisters antics but would eventually charge his aim toward Dastan. Tamina would smile and thank the Gods for the life they've granted her.

**Liberty: **One Tuesday morning, Dastan roused his family and they snuck from Alamut, trusting their father and husband but all equally unsure as to where they were going - and without escorts. They would reach a carriage that had Bis on the leading horse and the growing family would laugh and joke along the way to their unknown destination and new found liberty.

**Memories: **Memories rushed to Tamina when they reached the valley of the thieves. Clobbering Dastan over the head with a bone, wearing a completely inappropriate attire, fermented goats milk, an African man with vicious aim with a dagger, and ostriches running. This confused her as she knew she'd never even laid eyes on an ostrich. She was suspicious again.

**Maybe: **After a day at the races that the children, Dastan, Bis and even Tamina loved - Tamina confronted her husband. No hints, avoidances or carefully treaded grounds. 'What happened with the dagger?' he'd be stunned silent and wouldn't react. She'd rephrase 'Have you used the dagger?'. he would smile cryptically 'Maybe', he would say before walking off. She found that she didn't mind. Not because she didn't care, but because she really didn't want to know. Maybe, just maybe, it would destroy everything.

**Meek: **One day, Tamina would leave the study her husband was in and check on the children in the garden. She'd find their nanny gone and Tamina would panic, rushing around trying to find her children before informing her husband. Together they found the boys, helping the meek and week Ravan climb the pomegranate tree before praising her when she made it up. The parents would slowly walk away, leaving their children alone to grow closer and create the 'Bonds that would defend their empire'.

**Nightmares: **When Ravan was scared, it was usually the fault of her brothers. Their ghost stories haunted her and gave her nightmares that frightened the child. First, she'd wake Nouri, the understanding one - when he turned her away she'd wake Azad - the protective one. When he didn't budge she'd finally go to her parents and slept with them for the night. More often then not, the boys would feel left out and join them too.

**Nasty: **Nouri was the weaker one out of the two boys. Although Dastan trained both of them to fight, Nouri just couldn't find a common ground where Azad could. Azad, would become mocking in this case. That all changed when little meek and week Ravan started taking lessons. She was nasty to any boy that was nasty to her big brother - even if it was her bigger brother.

**Never: **When the children grew older, their uncle Garsiv told them about their great uncle Nizam. The teenagers where horrified that someone could do that to such a family member and they all crowded around their father that very afternoon. They swore then and there that they would never do such traitorous acts. Dastan, although he wasn't even aware he was carrying such worry on his shoulders, felt them be lifted and smiled, embracing each of his children.

**Open: **When Ravan reached fourteen, her mother and father took her to the high temple - without her brothers. There, they told her of the dagger and that she was to be the guardian of it. They opened the vault it was kept in and showed the youngest of their children. Ravan examined it before returning it. She was open for a challenge.

**Orchard: **When Tamina and Dastan celebrated their twentieth anniversary, Tamina had given Dastan a new horse. I magnificent black one that rivalled the one Dastan had described in his stories. They named it Askh. Dastan, gave his beautiful wife an orchard, something he went through great lengths to be preserved so he could get it through the desert alive. Tamina would be touched by the gift and would place it in a book, where it would be preserved.

**Oxygen: **One day, the teenager managed to convince their parents to go down to the large waterhole just outside the city for a swim. They all went together and soon the children had gone off on their own, playing some game they would never play in front of company. Tamina would hug her husband and he'd smile, taking her breath away. 'You know,' Dastan mused 'I need you like oxygen. I'll die if I can't have you'. Tamina would smile and reply that she did too. They would enjoy the rest of the day together until their exhausted kids came back.

**Prince: **Shock erupted in the castle as Tamina discovered she was pregnant again. There was a seventeen year gap between her youngest and what would soon replace as the youngest. No one was more shocked then the parents. The kids were slightly excited to have a new sibling. It was a boy. Another prince, Shaya…

**Princess: **… And then a princess, Setareh. The first set of twins to be born in the Alamut royal family. Tamina never believed it possible. Dastan smiled and told her his mother was a twin, so maybe it came from his side. She smiled, agreed and told him anything was possible after all. Two princesses and three princes in the family.

**Perfect: **The married couple, now in their late fifties and early sixties, watched as their oldest son and second eldest sons children played with wooden swords, both determined to win against there cousin. Tamina and Dastan would look at each other and they both knew what the other was thinking. Perfect.

**Quill: **There would come a day where Tamina would walk into her husbands study and find him staring blankly at a piece of paper with a quill in his hand. She would wrap her arms around his shoulders as his shoulders shook. 'What should I write?' he asked her. 'What do you write to your brother, when he tells you your brother has died?'. Tamina would shake her head and say there's nothing you could write. They would visit instead.

**Quiet: **In Avrat, people in the streets continued with their lives while inside the palace everything was quiet. Garsiv was always the loud and obnoxious brother, Dastan was the trouble maker and Tus was the obedient one. With Garsiv, a man too old for battle continues to fight for his empire and family, it's no surprise that he died. He died on the battle field, like they all knew he would. His age never mattered, he thirsted for the fight and in the end it killed him. They all smiled, knowing he died doing what he always loved. Fighting.

**Quick: **Tamina was quick to realise that age was catching up to Dastan. Even in his fifties, the ever so fit Dastan could climb walls with little difficulties and he did so on a daily bases… But now that he was in his sixties, he found it harder and harder. When one day, he simply couldn't do it, they were both quick to realise that they were old. Too old. Too near death.

**Riddles: **When Tamina would pray at the temple everyday as she always did, she was given responses. They were usually clear and helpful to the woman… But recently they started to make less and less sense. Their words were words that contradicted each other, that made little to no sense. They were riddles that Tamina couldn't figure out for the life of her. It scared her.

**Relapse: **Dastan would watch with pride as his son Azad played with his own son. He smiled as he remembered the day that Azad came into the palace with a small boy under his arm - a boy he found alone at an oasis in the desert. He had a relapse as everything appeared in front of him again. The boy Azad adopted was under similar circumstances that King Sharaman adopted Dastan. The Childs name was Kambiz.

**Remember: **One day, Tamina would awake in a cold sweat. She was given a dream by the Gods. They granted her a gift. The gift to remember. She rushed through the halls, ignoring the worried glances of her maids and guards and ran to Dastans study. He would jump when she flings the door open and before he could ask what was wrong she said 'I remember'. Dastan would break down into sobs and beg her forgiveness for letting her die - for letting her fall into the abyss. Tamina would slap him and scold him for even thinking that it was his fault. That he gave her the life she loved so much. They would spend the day together and reminisce of the times they remember.

**Snore: **Tamina hated Dastans snoring at first. It was loud, annoying and sleep disturbing. But as time moved on, she looked at it as a gift. It was a sign that he was alive. One cold night, Tamina would jolt awake with an agonising pain in her heart for reasons who couldn't fathom. She would freeze when Dastans loud snoring didn't reach her ears. She would beg to the Gods that he wouldn't be lying next to her. She turned her head and looked down at Dastan with tears flowing down her cheeks. Dastan was silent as he laid with a peaceful and serene look on his face. Tamina would cry out when her mind finally comprehended what had happened. Dastan wasn't snoring. He had joined his father and brothers.

**Shout: **Tamina's sons and daughters would shout at each other when they arrived at the palace. They all had different opinions on where their father should be buried. Azad and Ravan both agreed that he should be buried in the palace gardens - where he watched his children grow and spent time with his wife. He was happiest in the gardens with his family. Nouri said he should be buried with the other royals that had passed. The twins Setareh and Shaya said he should be buried in the slums of Avrat - where he was born and raised. Tamina was the one who commanded that he would be buried alongside his brothers and father - something deep in her heart and soul she knew Dastan would appreciate.

**Shine: **After her husbands death, Tamina had lost all shine in her eyes. It was as if she was dead also. Azad had assumed the throne with his wife and constantly watched over his mother with as much fever as he watched over the city. One day, Azad would cry in his mothers arms as if he was a child again and weep. He would say that they lied and disobeyed him. After all, he had ordered that they never die. From this point on, Tamina's eyes would shine with whatever little life it had left in them for her family. Destiny would bring them together again.

**Trust: **As days rolled by into months, Tamina grew an irrational fear that she would never die, that she would be cursed to live without her Dastan forever. She placed trust in her Gods that they would be reunited but her fear increased and trust her diminished. Couldn't the Gods see what his death was doing to her?

**Truth: **In the high temple one afternoon, Tamina's smile would break across her face as she learned the truth of what the Gods had planned - why she was still alive. What her final mission was. She'd smile and run to her quarters - smiling as she picked up the orchard Dastan had once given her. She admitted the truth out loud. 'My time will come - soon'.

**Target: **Alamut had become a target. Enemies of Persia targeted the Holy City in an attempt to weaken Persia. As the city walls where attacked in what appeared to be a futile attempt to break in, Tamina would call for an evacuation of the city for Persia. The only ones who would stay would be the army and the royal family. All the grandchildren but the four eldest would leave with the city. Tamina would kiss the temple of Ravans only granddaughter, Asal, who held the dagger in her tiny hands and said goodbye to the dagger forever.

**Urgent: **Urgency erupted through the royal family as a soldier rushed into the high temple and exclaimed that the enemy had breached the city walls. Tamina would watch over her children as their faces remained brave as fear crawled in their hearts. She smiled knowing that these were definitely hers and Dastans decedents.

**Unison: **As the enemy started banging the door, attempting to burst it open, the royal family stood at the back of the room, with soldiers following them. It was to be a massacre. The soldiers were prepared to run in unison when the door burst opened but they were unable to when Tamina stepped in front, halting the enemies steps.

**Understanding: **Offering her life as a sacrifice for her family and city was something Tamina never thought she's have to do. For the dagger - yes but never for her family. She never thought she'd live that long. She smiled with understanding that this was her mission, her final mission. As the leaders sword run through her, Tamina frowned with dismay when her small preserved orchard flower fell from her grasp.

**Violent: **The high temple became nothing but bloodshed in the next second. The soldiers that worshipped the devoted and loving queen charged at the enemy with a new found strength. The royal family reacted violently to their most beloved family members death - they all run to their enemies dispatching them before they knew what hit them.

**Victorious: **The city survived and the Holy City was victorious against Persia's enemies. Tus's oldest son would apologise for never seeing the incoming attack but he could not understand their reluctance to forgive. The city was victorious over the battle but they lost the war - the queen was dead.

**Visit: **When Asal became the guardian of the dagger when she was fifteen - like her mother Ravan and grandmother Tamina, she would visit the dagger daily and pray that her deceased family members would find eternal peace. She would exclaim in surprise when she examines the dagger and finds the sand is gone. Shocked and bewildered as to who moved the sand - or better yet who used it - she remembered a tale her grandmother told her in her ripe old age. About a woman and a man, the prince and the princess of two different nations. The words **'**It is said some lives are linked across time...They are connected by an ancient calling...Destiny'. she smiled knowing her grandmother might not have been the most successful guardian after all.

**Wine: **On the anniversaries of his parents seperate death, Azad would grab a bottle of wine and drink the days away. It was the only two day of the year where the king was not expected to be sober or even rational. As he gorged himself in wine, Azad would remember the days that his parents were alive and well. He would eat Pomegranates on that day with his wine.

**Wild: **When Nouri, Ravan and Azad grew older, they dedicated one day a year where they would visit an oasis just outside the city walls and would swim. They would go wild on this day when no one was watching and they would feel that they were teenagers again. On this day, they'd swim and remember the days they dragged their parents here and would all swim with the wild souls they had.

**Whim: **On a whim, the twins would visit their parents, uncles and grandfathers grave. Curious, they would start to talk about where their father came from and would start to investigate. It was soon deemed a lost cause though, it had been far too long since his adoption and all who knew him would have been dead. The twins would smile, knowing that even in death their father would always keep them guessing.

**Xerophile: **A Xerophile is a plant that can survive with limited water, without love and grows more often then not in a desert. Tamina and Dastan were definitely not anything like a Xerophile plant. The two were raised without love but the moment they tasted of love it became like water to them, neither could live without it. Whoever said love was like a Xerophile plant - obviously never met Dastan and Tamina.

**Xylophone: **A xylophone was the instrument played by Shaya every time his father or mother was mentioned. He'd remember how his father would look at the instrument curiously before shaking his head and leaving the room, thoroughly at a complex at how tapping metal could make such a horrific sound. Tamina would smile and join him with tapping the instrument before Dastan would flee the room, scared of a tiny instrument that hurt his ears. Shaya assumed Tamina taught him how to play it so he would be able to protect his siblings when they got in trouble. More then once had the offending sound caused Dastan to forget his older children's misbehaviours to flee the sound.

**Xanthippe: **Kambiz, the adopted son of Azad, would grow to be fiercely loyal to his family. He loved climbing walls and trees almost as much a he love spitting pomegranate seeds at his brothers. He was said to resemble Dastan in so many ways that they were surprised he really wasn't a child or grandchild of Dastan. When Kambiz would fall in love with a Xanthippe woman, it was set in stone. Kambiz was almost identical as his adoptive grandfather. Plus, the woman he married was more then what she seemed.

**Yawn: **Nouri would yawn from boredom as his older brother Azad would talk about how the kingdom was prospering and how proud their parents would be of them. Nouri would roll his eyes at this to suppress yet another yawn. 'They're proud of us no matter what' he knew. They both did.

**Yell: **'Argh!' Kambiz would yell in surprise as a pomegranate seed hit his head. He heard laughing and was surprised to see it was his usually composed and mature adoptive father that spat it. He smirked and grabbed a pomegranate before throwing the whole fruit at the aging man. His father gave a yell of surprised before hiding behind a pomegranate tree. Kambiz eyes went wide as another seed hit him from the opposite direction. Glancing around, he saw most of his family with seeds. He'd been ambushed.

**Yack: **When Azad and his siblings were reminded of their parents, they would begin to yack incessantly about their amazing parents. Surprisingly, no one complained about hearing stories of the royalty's younger days, they looked free and serene. It was a beautiful sight seeing the family together like that - even with all the yacking going on.

**Zealous: **The family were very zealous when it came to protecting each other. It was rather rare to see such a devoted and loving royal family, so willing to kill all in their path if their family was threatened. Even the cousins were zealous to protect each other.

**Zitella: **As they all grow older and older, when their skin sagged and their senses slowly failed more and more, they all acted like they were growing younger. It was a prepositions sight seeing an old woman act like a zitella and an old man act like a youngster again. It appears that anyone in that family were deemed to seem forever young.

**Zilch: **In the end, Tamina and Dastan lived a fulfilled and prosperous life. They loved, cried, laughed, despaired and eventually died with nothing left to do. Zilch, zip, nada. Their life was complete and there was nothing left to do but live forever in the afterlife, jesting and jumping at their new found peace.


End file.
